Love in Chains
by 2amWritings
Summary: Innocent ninth grader, Kagome, finds herself as the girlfriend of the hottest bad boy in school, Naraku. For the two love birds, everything is perfect, Kagome couldn't be happier. However when things heat up, Naraku's hold on her becomes tighter, and when certain silver haired boys can't keep their hands to themselves Naraku shows his true colors.
1. Chapter 1

Love in Chains

...

There he came; walking up the steps like he wanted it all, took it all, owned it all.

Well, he did. He came walking up the Taka High steps in his ragged, ripped jeans, black leather jacket, and red Bon Jovi tee.

He was currently sporting long black, wavy hair, red contacts, and a firm muscular figure that made him the typical bad boy, high school senior football star he is.

He was 17 year old Naraku Kaneko. The boys of the school respected him, knowing he could pound them to the ground if he is provoked. The girls would drown in their wanting of him for at least four months and then scoff at his non-trendy clothing and creepy eyes.

Naraku walked toward the lockers where he found his casual friends: Sesshomaru, Kagura, Kikyo, Koga, and although he hated to admit it, Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru with his arm around Kagura, nodded at Naraku "Hey how was the concert?" he asked.

He shrugged "Nothing special." Naraku said.

Inuyasha looked at Koga "So are you coming with us to Kiki's party tonight?" he asked.

"Nah, Ayame and I already made plans" Koga said with a smirk.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes "Poor Koga, banging the crazy red head" he joked.

Koga glared at Inuyasha, Kikyo scowled him; Ayame was her best friend. "Inuyasha be nice." she warned.

Naraku let his eyes wander around the hall as his friends carried out in their own conversations.

His crimson eyes fell on the most gorgeous thing they had ever seen. Long, raven hair, like his own that came down to her waist, long legs and big blue eyes.

She wore Capri shorts, a white tank top, a jean denim jacket, and black sneakers. She was but a freshman, at least 14 or 15, and Naraku knew he had to have her.

He ditched his friends and stalked toward the young girl. She was leaning up against the wall, her eyes glued to a novel.

Naraku leaned himself on the wall next to her. "Hello beautiful," He greeted charmingly; his voice was deep and dark.

His words made her blood run cold, she looked up at him. Everything about him shocked her; he was very tall and extremely strong. He looked like he could crack her like a tooth pick. He had bright red eyes and despite the fact that he looked like he belonged in a death metal video, holding the exaggerated make up, she found him very attractive.

"Hi" she said shyly, not really sure what was happening. She was sure he was a senior. Why would a senior be talking to me? She asked herself.

"Freshman, right?" He asked her casually.

She nodded and stayed silent.

Naraku chuckled, noticing her shyness "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Naraku Kaneko, will you at least let me know your name?" He asked with a smile.

She smiled back at him "Kagome Higurashi" she said, her voice was like honey to him.

"Beautiful, almost as much you" He said, casting his spell over her. It worked; she was putty in his hands.

"Now Kagome, I will tell you something about myself; I know exactly what I like and you definitely fall into that category. So I am going to ask you to accompany me for a ride on my bike tonight, where I will take you on a date." He asked her with amazing confidence.

Kagome smiled "Well you sure have an interesting way of asking a girl out" She pointed out.

Naraku smiled back "Would you rather I just say 'Hey I think you're attractive, would you mind if I took you out on a date tonight?'" He asked.

Kagome rolled her eyes playfully "Any way you put it, I'm not sure what the answer is." She said.

Naraku nodded "How about if your answer is yes then you meet me at the front of the school today and let me drive you home. If your answer and if it's no then I just got stood up by the most beautiful thing I've ever seen" he explained softly.

Then Naraku turned around and walked back over to his friends, leaving Kagome frozen with uncertainty and excitement.

…

"A senior asked you out?" Sango squealed.

Kagome nodded at her friend "His name is Naraku Kaneko" she told her.

Rin gasped "You mean the quarter back? Omg! Kags! You've got yourself a date with danger! He's a total bad boy!" she exclaimed dramatically.

Kagome bit her lip, Sango smirked at her "Way to go Kags!" she encouraged.

"I don't know about this Kagome, he's like way too old for you and he's a lot stronger than you are; he could kill you or something" Rin warned.

Sango rolled her eyes "You watch too many murder dramas. I think his whole bad boy image is hot, you should go for it!" she told her.

Kagome sighed "I'll think about it" she told them as they walked toward their first class.

…

The final bell had rung and like every day, the students poured into the halls and parking lot.

Naraku waited at the school doors, wondering if he would be stood up. Apparently, he wouldn't be. Kagome came walking through the front doors.

He smirked at her and she gave him a sweet smile.

"Shall we?" He asked her smoothly. She nodded and the two walked deeper into the parking lot.

Kagome bit her lip as his motorcycle came into view, Naraku noticed her tenseness and chuckled "First time on a bike?" he asked.

She nodded timidly, he smirked at her and handed her a helmet "Don't worry, you'll love it" he assured her.

Kagome smiled at him and let him help her with the helmet. She told Naraku where she lived and the two set off.

Kagome had to admit, Naraku was right; she did love it. The wind in her hair and the adrenaline rush that came with the speed; to her it was amazing, a smiled was glued on her face the whole ride.

…

They arrived at her home and they stepped off the bike.

Naraku smirked at her "You like?" he asked the smiling girl.

"Love it." She admitted excitedly.

He chuckled "Great, so I'll see you at seven?" she asked.

"Where are we going exactly? Because I will tell you I'm not a fan of the typical dinner and a movie." she told him.

"Alright I can work with that, dress casually then." Naraku requested.

"Ok, just be warned of my parents; they're very overprotective" she advised.

He nodded and gave her a grin "Perfect, I can't wait to make them hate me" he joked.

Kagome giggled "Right, but seriously; if you want to have anything to do with me, you have to impress my parents" she told him.

"I understand, I'll see you at seven then" Naraku said.

"See you then" she said before walking off.

…

"Mom!" Kagome called as she entered the house.

"Yes Kagome?" her mother called back from the living room.

She walked into the living room and found her mother flipping through a magazine.

"Hey mom, um, I'm going out tonight at seven ok?" she asked her.

Mrs. Higurashi looked up from her magazine and narrowed her eyes at her daughter "With who?" her mother asked her.

"Um, Naraku Kaneko" Kagome answered timidly.

"You mean like a date?" Asked her mother.

She nodded her head, her mother sighed "As long as you get your homework done and practice of course" she told her.

Kagome smiled and hugged her mother "Thanks mom!" she exclaimed.

Kagome carried out on her mother's agreement and as soon as she finished, her father came home.

Kagome was looking through her closet, trying to find something to wear when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in" she announced.

Her father came walking in and gave her a disappointed look "So I heard my little girl has a date" he said to her.

Kagome nodded "His name is Naraku Kaneko, he's the quarter back for the school football team" she told him.

Her father raised his head "Right, well I'll just have to met this young man tonight then won't I?" he asked her.

Kagome nodded once more "Of course dad" she answered.

Mr. Higurashi smiled and step out of the room.

Kagome sighed and continued looking through her closet. She decided to go with a black tee shirt with white roses on it and a pair of blue jeans.

Seven o'clock rolled by and Naraku was right on time. The door bell rang and Kagome's father answered it.

Naraku wore his famous black leather jacket, a black sweater that clung to his muscles and a pair of dark jeans.

"Hello, you must be Mr. Higurashi" Naraku greeted, holding out his hand. Mr. Higurashi shook Naraku's hand "A pleasure to meet you Sir." Naraku told him.

"Likewise, please come in" Kagome's father welcomed.

Naraku stepped inside the house, where he met Kagome's mother.

Naraku shook her hand "Nice to meet you Mrs. Higurashi" he told her.

She smiled at him "And to you." she said pleasantly.

Mr. Higurashi told Naraku that his daughter's curfew was ten o'clock and not a minute later.

"I will have Kagome home on time Mr. Higurashi" He assured him.

Kagome came down the stairs, Naraku smiled at her.

She smiled back at him "Great so I take we have all been acquainted?" she asked with a tint of sarcasm.

Her mother smiled "Yes now you two have a good time" she told them.

Naraku and Kagome managed to escape her parent's clutches to finally get out the door.

"They seem to like you" Kagome told him with a smile as they walked toward his motorcycle.

"For now" He joked.

She rolled her eyes and followed him onto the bike.

…

Riding at night was incredibly fun for Kagome, although it was cold; she didn't care. Naraku drove them to a secluded cliff with a perfect view of Tokyo.

"Wow, you can see everything from up here." Said a gazing Kagome as she walked toward the edge.

Naraku smiled at her "Come see the best part" he said as he laid himself on the grass.

Kagome walked over to him and laid herself next to him and then saw what he meant.

The sky was full of bright stars, hovering next to the crescent moon

.

"I'm impressed, you did great." She complemented.

Naraku grinned "God forbid I take you to dinner and a movie." He teased.

Kagome laughed "What can I say? I like a guy who personalizes dates." She explained.

"Well I hope I can live up to your expectations." Naraku said.

She smiled "We'll see how this one goes first." She established.

"Agreed."

…

"Favorite season?" Naraku asked her.

Kagome thought for a moment, "Winter, because there is nothing like cuddling up to a book by a fire when it's snowing. What about you?" Kagome explained.

"Same, It suites my personality: cold and depressing." He joked.

Kagome smiled at him "Oh come on, you're not that bad" she told him.

"That's what you think" He said sarcastically.

She laughed and shivered as a cold wind wisped past them. Naraku smiled at her and sat up, with a curious Kagome following him. He took off his jacket and handed it to her; Kagome blushed and thanked him as she put it on.

The thick, heavy leather nearly ate her alive but it was warm and soaked with his appealing musky scent.

"So, what are your parents like?" She asked him.

"Overbearing; all ways wanting me to be something I'm not. They want me to be a doctor or a lawyer but I'm more into music and of course football." He explained.

"I know what you mean; my parent's make me practice the violin everyday for at least two hours. I'd like to go to Tokyo's school of painting and sculpting but that's out of the question according to them." She told him.

"You're the artsy type?" Naraku asked her.

She nodded "I love to paint, I go to an art class every Wednesday; my parent's think I'm at the library with my friends." She explained.

"So, do you play an instrument?" Kagome asked.

"Guitar and I dabble in piano." He answered.

"Cool, I'd love to hear you play sometime" She told him with a sweet smile.

"I think I can arrange that" He assured her with a sly smirk as her wrapped his arm around her.

Kagome turned a light shade of pink and nuzzled up to him. He smiled to himself as they stared up into the night sky.

…

As promised, Naraku had her home on time.

"I had a great time with you" She told him with a smiled.

"As I did with you" He said to her as he pulled her into his grasp. He trapped her in his arms and held onto her for as long as he could.

"So how about we exchange numbers and then as soon as you get into bed tonight, we can discuss the next time I get to stare into those beautiful eyes of yours?" He asked her charmingly as they pulled away from each other.

Kagome gave him a shy smile "Sounds like a plan" she told him.

"Oh and thank you for lending me your jacket" She thanked him as she took it off and handed it to him.

"Anything for you Kagome" Naraku cooed as he put it on.

The two exchanged numbers and to Naraku's surprise Kagome kissed him on the cheek.

She's so cute. Naraku smiled to himself.

"Goodnight Naraku" She said sweetly as she walked up the porch steps.

"Night Kitten" He said to her.

Kagome's heart made a leap as she smiled at him and entered the house.

_He has a pet name for me_! She squealed. Kagome was so excited, she really liked Naraku.

_I can't wait to see to him again!_

...

Kagome didn't have to wait long though. As soon as she was in her pjs and tuck under the covers of her bed, her cell phone went off.

**Naraku: Hey Kitten, how have you been since we last met? He joked.**

**Kagome smiled and sent her reply.**

**Kagome: Oh you know, living life, minute after minute. How has life been for you?**

**Naraku: Perfectly lonely since I had you in my arms. When may I hold you once more? Tomorrow night would be preferred.**

**Kagome: Of course, what time?**

**Naraku: How about 7? We can drive up to the lake near the cliff I took you to tonight.**

**Kagome: Lake, love it. It's a date.**

**The two love birds chatted all night until Kagome let out quiet yawns of exhaustion.**

**Kagome: So. Tired. Must. Sleep.**

**Naraku: Sweet dreams kitten.**

**Kagome: Sweet dreams Naraku.**

…


	2. Chapter 2

Love in Chains

Chapter 2

…

"Two dates in a row?" Kagome's mother asked her daughter.

Kagome shrugged "It's Saturday mom and I've finished my practicing." She told her.

Her mother nodded "Alright fine, be home by 10:30."

Kagome smiled and walked toward her room to get ready.

…

Naraku pulled into the driveway and went through the airport security that is Kagome's parents.

Once she was out of the house and back on the back seat of Naraku's motorcycle; they were both happy.

They rode up near the cliff they were at yesterday and continued along a dirt pathway until they came across a shimmering crystal lake.

Kagome smiled at him as she hopped off the bike "I guess you know all the best places." She said.

Naraku nodded "I do enjoy seclusion" he told her.

She laid herself down on the soft grass as he did. A few hours of chatting went by and Kagome had to admit; she was getting a little cold. Without hesitation she cuddled up to Naraku and hugged him tightly.

Naraku was pleased and wrapped his arms around the girl. Kagome looked up at the crimson eyes that she had first thought of as creepy and alarming, now interesting and exciting.

Naraku smirked at her and did something he had wanted to do very badly.

He kissed her tenderly on her soft pink lips; Kagome was a little shocked but dissolved very quickly into the kiss.

Sparks shook her body as she felt his tongue grazed her bottom lip, shyly, she gave him entrance.

Naraku slipped his tongue into the girl's sweet mouth, causing Kagome's heart to speed up.

She loved the way he kissed her; with tenderness and hunger. She felt so desired when he kissed her; and that she was. Kagome pulled away, gasping for air. Naraku smiled at her and laced his fingers around a lock of her hair.

_Wow..._ Kagome thought as she looked at him with amazement.

As the night went on, Kagome couldn't help but automatically look at her watch, it was a fierce habit her parents happily drilled into her head.

"I've got to go" she told him with a disappointed sigh.

Naraku looked at his watch as well and let out an involuntary groan. They both got up from the grass walked toward the bike, Naraku hopped onto it followed by his girlfriend who wrapped her arms around him.

Naraku drove off under the stars, wishing on them that Kagome had a much later curfew.

…

Naraku returned Kagome to her home and kissed her good night, clinching her in his grasp.

"So, text me?" Kagome asked with her cute, quiet voice.

"Of course" He told her.

Kagome kissed him one last time before slipping inside the back door of her home. She ran to her bath room in a sprint of excitement, she took a quick shower and thoroughly washed her hair with that simple little gel that made Kagome's hair smooth and drenching in the smell of strawberries. This was that simple little gel that made Naraku purr like so many other aspects of her did.

She stepped out of the shower and dried herself off; she brushed her hair and braided it. Once changed into her jammies she hopped into bed and cuddled up to her pillow.

She was starting to fall asleep until her phone went off. Kagome smiled to herself and picked her cell up.

Kagome looked upon the phone screen, disappointed as her friend's name, Inuyasha, flashed upon the screen.

She shrugged and opened the test message.

**Inuyasha: Hey Kags :P The buds and I are goin' to see the new horror movie tomorrow night, wanna' go with?**

Kagome smiled; buds was code for all my friends, all of your friends: the literal meaning for our friends.

**Kagome: Sounds fantastic.**

**Inuyasha: Great, when I told Sango she told me to tell you that Naraku would be there. I was all like "Okay…?" Now will you tell me why she told me to tell you that he would be there?**

Kagome couldn't help but giggle at Inuyasha's confusion.

**Kagome: Idk, well I'm tired so night Yasha. Cya tomorrow.**

**Inuyasha: Geeze, no one ever tells me anything, night Kags.**

Kagome giggled to herself as she placed her phone on the nightstand next to her bed.

Not a second later she received a text from the one and only; Naraku.

Kagome smiled and open the message.

**Naraku: Hey Kitten.**

**Kagome: Hi, what have you been up to?**

**Naraku: Just dealing with some idiots, I had a great time with you though. Wish I could take you out again tomorrow but the guys are dragging me out of the house to hang out.**

Kagome then realized that Naraku didn't know she would be at the movies with him. So she decided to play along.

**Kagome: Aw, too bad. At least I'll get to see you at school though.**

**Naraku: Yeah, just promise me you won't go off and hop on some other jock's Harley ;)**

Kagome giggled, she loved his since of humor, she found it charming.

**Kagome: Wouldn't dream of it, can't wait to see you again.**

**Naraku: Neither can I kitten, I'll let you go to sleep honey, ninth graders should be in bed by now :P**

Kagome rolled her eyes at his joke.

**Kagome: Oh ha-ha, you're hilarious.**

**Naraku: Thank you. (:**

Kagome rolled her eyes again.

**Kagome: Fine, sweet dreams Naraku :3**

**Naraku: Sweet dreams kitten (:**

Kagome then tossed her phone aside and soon fell asleep with a smile on her face.

…


	3. Chapter 3

Love in Chains

Chapter 3

…

A sweaty and tired Naraku walked out of his garage wearing a car-grease streaked white tee shirt and oil stained ragged jeans. He stepped toward the back door and entered his home, He then ran up to his bathroom and took a nice cold shower. Although he loved working on his car, and he couldn't wait for it to be finished, it did leave him a shabby mess.

Once he was ridded of the smell of sweat and motor oil, he stepped out of the shower and checked his cell for the time. On the bright side he was running right on time, but his girlfriend's sweet smile on his phone's screensaver brought him down a little.

He wished he would have cancelled on his friends just for the sake of seeing Kagome. However Naraku knew he couldn't start getting too attached to this girl, he had already messed up by making her his girlfriend after only two dates. Well, two really great dates.

Naraku continued to get ready and changed into a dark blue Three Days Grace tee, ripped jeans, and of course his leather jacket.

_Just a night with the guys. _He thought to himself.

…

Kagome arrived with Sango at the movie theater. The girls walked toward the ticket entrance, chatting and giggling as their friends came into view: Sesshomaru and his brother Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango' boyfriend Miroku, Rin and her boyfriend Kohaku, Sesshomaru's girlfriend Kagura, Inuyasha's girlfriend Kikyo, and of course Naraku.

Kagome's heart made a leap of excitement as her eyes took in him. He hadn't seen her yet, he was speaking to the Tashio brothers.

Inuyasha pointed a finger at Kagome "Hey Kags!" He exclaimed and waved at her to come over.

Everyone turned to see Sango and Kagome only ten feet away. Kagome blushed at the attention, thanking god that she didn't have to take on all the staring alone. Her shyness got even worse as Naraku's crimson eyes lit up at the sight of her.

Kagome smiled and walked over to Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Naraku while Sango dispatched to some girls on the basketball team.

Inuyasha immediately hugged his best friend, which put a grim scowl on his obsessive girlfriend, Kikyo's, face. "Hey Kags, did you see that video I sent you?" He asked her, ignoring Kikyo.

Kagome smiled and nodded "I didn't know Pandas sneezed, it was the best thirty seconds of my life." She laughed.

Inuyasha laughed with her and said "I figured it would appeal to your girly need for cute, tiny, furry animals doing silly things." He teased her, making her roll her eyes before telling him to shut up in a playful tone.

As Miroku came up behind Yasha and started up a conversation with him and his brother, Kagome turned to Naraku with a sweet smile.

He smirked at her "It's not nice to keep secrets Miss. Kagome" he toyed playfully.

"But you're so cute when you're clueless." She teased back at him; he just continued to smile at her as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Come on its starting!" One of Sango's basketball teammates announced.

Naraku and Kagome smiled at each other one last time before entering the theater.

…

"So what did you think of the movie?" Inuyasha asked Kagome as the crowd poured out of the entrance and into the parking lot.

"Nice effects but never as classic as the original." Kagome answered him with her signature sweet smile.

Kikyo spotted the two chatting casually and set her laser sights from stun to kill.

"Inuyahsa!" She called for him, obviously annoyed and impatient.

Inuyasha groaned as Kikyo clacked toward him in her 6 inch strappy stilettos that rang her dear daddy's credit card up 300 bucks.

Kagome giggled._ Clack, clack, clack, clack._

"Come on Inu! We're going to miss our reservations." She told him as she took him by the arm.

Inuyasha smiled, "Alright, I'm sorry." He groveled as she towed him away.

The couple walked away from Kagome who was trying to hide her giggles until Kikyo was out of sight.

…

_Naraku-_

Sesshomaru and I walked out of the theater along with Miroku. Miroku was laughing at something Sesshomaru had said until his girlfriend, Sango, broke away from her group and ran up to ours.

"Miroku, come over here, there's someone who wants to meet you!" She said to him, holding onto his arm and smiling brightly.

Miroku smiled at her and said goodbye to us. Sesshomaru began to talk to me about my so called "dirty little secret" as he called it.

"A younger woman huh?" He teased me, laughing. I rolled my eyes.

"So Kagome Higurashi, nice choice I will admit." He smirked.

_Wait, what?_

I looked at him, puzzled. "How do you know her?" I asked.

"She's been over to my house a lot, my brother and I have known her since we were kids." Sesshomaru explained.

"She's great Naraku; you really had no idea how amazing she is. She took care of me and Inuyasha last year when our parents were out of town and we had pneumonia. She's an angel." He said in a tone that I've never heard him use before.

"You better take care of her or I'll kick your ass." He warned me seriously.

I looked at Sesshomaru, something didn't feel right, the way he spoke about her…

I shook my head, "I couldn't hurt Kagome, and I won't." I promised sincerely.

Sesshomaru said nothing more about the matter and began talking about something else, not that I was listening.

I stared across the parking lot where I saw my sweet Kagome who cuddled up to me during the movie and place her warm, soft, pink lips onto my firm, cold ones.

She was currently standing next to Inuyasha, laughing, talking, smiling.

This was a sight that didn't make me too happy.

I watched them until a screeching sound erupted from within the parking lot.

I wanted to cover my ears, Sesshomaru stopped talking and we both looked at each other, knowing exactly what it was. We tore our eyes away from each other to look at the poor sap that had Kikyo for a girlfriend. I shuddered at the thought.

We watched, well everyone in the parking lot watched as Kikyo and those ugly ass prada high heels clacked toward poor, sappy, Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru and I watched with smirks on our faces as Inuyasha was dragged away by Kikyo.

I turned to Sesshomaru "I'll see you later." I told him.

"Yeah, later." He responded as I walk away with my hands in my jean pockets.

I walked up to my giggling girlfriend "Hey beautiful." I greeted with my signature smirk.

Kagome smiled at me, "Hey handsome." She said, still giggling.

"You are so cute when you giggle like that." I told her as I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer.

"Thank you." She said shyly as she waved bye to Sango and Miroku who were also leaving with Sesshomaru and Kagura.

I waved to them as well "Since it's still early, do you wanna take a walk on the pier, or do get a bite to eat?" I asked her.

Kagome smiled and looked up at the night sky "A full moon and a sea's worth of stars, tonight is the perfect night to take a walk near the beach." She said dreamily.

She made a good point, it was absolutely gorgeous tonight.

"A walk down the beach it is." I smiled.

…

A mix of Kagome's heavenly perfume, cherry blossom shampoo, and sea salt filled my nose.

I walked down the wooden pier with my arm around Kagome's shoulder. Once we found ourselves at the end of our walk, we sat together on the benches that were placed at the edge of the dock.

We were alone; everyone else was most likely at the party down the beach. So Kagome and I were free to eat each other's lips as much as we wanted.

Kagome was shy with her kisses as first but she has warmed up to me. I knew from the moment I met her that she's not the type to hop in my bed on the second date and I of course respected that. I'm alright with waiting for her no matter how long it takes her to be comfortable with the idea of making love with me.

Although she does not make it any easier on me controlling myself by wearing tight shirts that reveal her generous figure, along with her short skirts and shorts that show off her leg's softness and length.

Kagome broke my kiss and looked into my eyes "I really like you Naraku." She said with a smile.

_God, she's adorable._

I smiled back, pleased with her comment I said "I really like you too Kagome."

With that we continued kissing as the stars smiled down on us.

…


	4. Chapter 4

Love in Chains

Chapter 4

…

Kagome and I had been dating for five months which felt like five days. For those five months I walked her to every class, I took her out every Saturday, she came to all of my football practices, she came to all of my games, and I drove her home every day. Even though we saw each other nearly every second of everyday I still couldn't get enough of her.

This was probably because our meetings always seemed to be broken up somehow by pesky distractions. Especially at my football practices where I had to keep an eye on my team mates who were more interested in the girls sitting on the bleachers than the game. This didn't bother me at first; it only insured good graces with the coach. However once I saw Hojo, a junior, trying to give his number to my girlfriend, I had to start keeping my eyes open.

Once the final bell rang I was dismissed and so I exited to the hallways with my peers. I walked straight towards Kagome's locker and found her rummaging through it with Inuyasha at her side.

She was laughing at something he had said as she put her books away. Inuyasha smiled and pulled her into a warm embrace, making me growl possessively.

Kagome noticed me and smiled "Hey Naraku." She greeted as they pulled away.

I wrapped my arm around her waist, "Hello beautiful, hi Inuyasha." I addressed.

"Hi Naraku, alright well like I said I've got to go. See ya Naraku, see ya Kags." He said before turning away.

"Bye Inu." Kagome said with a small wave as he left.

She closed her locker and smiled brightly at me "So, how was your day?" She asked.

"Good, and yours?" I asked.

"Good." She answered, looking down at her feet.

"So, what were you two talking about?" I asked as I walked her out of the building.

"Nothing really." She said simply.

I was not satisfied with her answer, "You were certainly talking about something, so what was it?" I demanded as we stepped out onto the parking lot.

Kagome smiled, "He was just telling me about something Koga did in class today Naraku, chill out, maybe you should lay off on the steroids." She teased.

I couldn't help but laugh, "In my defense Inuyasha will hit on anything that breathes and my temper and built is completely natural." I stated, making her giggle.

I mounted my bike, the bike that luckily Kagome's parents knew nothing about; otherwise Kagome would have never been able to even look at much less ride on with me every day.

"Not with Kikyo in the same zip code, he's smarter than that." She said as she took her seat behind me, wrapping her arms firmly around my waist.

"I suppose he is, now hold-" I started before she interrupted.

"I know I know, _hold tight_." She teased as she nuzzled up to my back.

I smiled and took off.

…

_Kagome_-

I kept my eyes closed during the ride and took in my boyfriend's warmth that made up for the cool wind. It had been a long day and I couldn't seem to even keep my eyes open, I was definitely looking forward to a cat nap.

The bike came to a halt and Naraku cut off the engine, making me open my eyes to see a large house in which I have never seen before.

I removed my helmet as he removed his, "Naraku where are we?" I asked as I got off the bike.

He smiled at me "I'm terribly sorry." He apologized as he removed himself from his bike.

"What do you mean?" I asked before my lips were overtaken by Naraku's.

I moaned as our tongues battled, Naraku had been my first kiss but I was sure to say that he was very good at it.

Naraku broke our kiss and said "I'm sorry I just needed to kiss you really badly." He explained.

I laughed; I knew we couldn't kiss like that within twenty yards of my parents.

"Don't apologize." I insisted as I tucked my hair behind my ear.

I turned and looked up at the house before me, "So is this your place?" I asked.

"Yeah, do you wanna take a peak?" He invited.

I bit my lip, my parents would freak out if I wasn't home soon. "I would love to but my parents expect me to be home at exactly four pm every day." I explained.

Naraku thought to himself for a moment, "Just tell them you're staying after school with a friend to work on a science assignment and your loyal boyfriend is going to pick you up and drop you off tonight." He suggested.

I grinned, "Good idea." I agreed.

After calling my parents I followed Naraku inside, I felt odd about lying to them about where I was, even thought I did every Wednesday night when I took my art classes. I shook off the feeling and continued to follow Naraku.

His home was laid back yet clean and colorful; the kitchen however looked like it had never been used. "Not much of a cook?" I inquired.

"I order in a lot." He confessed.

"Such a boy." I teased him as he led me up the steps.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He said playfully.

"The room on the left is my parent's room, the first on the right is the study, and the one at the end of the hall way is my room." He explained as he took me down the hall way.

I ran a hand over the door of his room, "Hmm, I would love to see your bedroom and discover all of your dirty little secrets and obsessions." I enthused.

He laughed "Alright just ignore the closet full of my dead ex girlfriends." He joked.

I laughed, "Okay deal." I said as he opened the door.

His room consisted of a large bed with an appealing wooden head board, black bedding, and way too many pillows, grey walls behind the many music posters, dark wooden floors, a single door closet and a dresser with stray cloth pooling out of a few random opened drawers.

Then there was his red guitar and amp in front of his bed and the iPod speaker on his nightstand, everything I expected from a teenage boy's room and I loved it.

I smiled "I love that the bed isn't made." I said, making him confused.

"Why?" He questioned.

I walked further into the room and sat on the bed "Because I am forced to make mine every morning before I leave the house." I explained.

"What a nuisance, I only make it after I clean the sheets, any other time I find it a useless considering that you're just going to mess it up again anyway." He pointed out.

"Exactly." I agreed.

Naraku sat next to me; I rested my head on his shoulder "Now tell me the reason for the seven pillows?" I asked with a laugh.

He chuckled "It's a large bed and I wanted to fill it. Why? Do you think I'm a pillow hoarder?" He joked.

I laughed and pulled my head up "No I believe you." I told him.

Naraku smiled and took over my lips once again. After awhile of tongue battling I unlocked our lips and smiled at him before standing up and walking to the other side of the bed.

"Where are you going?" He asked me, almost bemused.

I grinned "I'm dying to find out how warm these flannel sheets are." I explained as I got into his bed and tucked myself under the covers.

Naraku smiled at me as I purred "Ah yes, no wonder you're always warm."

"That is my own body heat thank you." He said defensibly.

I ignored him and squirmed deeper into the bed's softness.

"May I join you?" He requested.

"It's your bed." I pointed out with a smile.

Naraku smirked and met me under the warm blankets.

I snuggled up to him and allowed him to devour my lips. Our tongues went into an aggressive battle that left Naraku victorious. He gave me mercy and let my catch my breath, while I was panting Naraku occupied himself with my neck; kissing, sucking and biting tender flesh, driving me insane. His mouth was reluctant to stop teasing my neck once I immediately moaned uncontrollably at his touch.

I had never felt this way before, not like this, the feeling I had when he kissed and gnawed at my neck was so amazing.

I pulled him closer to me, "Naraku…" I whimpered with pleasure, making him moan in return.

Continuing to suckle my neck, Naraku's hands traveled up my shirt, he growled in annoyance once his large hands meet the silky fabric of my bra. I lifted my arms as he pulled my tee-shirt over my head and tossing it to the side. Once that was out of the way he took my neck in his teeth once more as he worked on my bra. I decided that I was going to let him play a little.

After Naraku unhooked my bra he took a moment to stare at my breasts, making me uncomfortable and self-conscious. I crossed my arms to cover myself, making Naraku growl.

"No." He demanded, removing my arms from my chest. He lowered himself and kissed my exposed skin, making me moan once again. I arched my back forward in bliss.

I smiled as he molested my breasts, I took a hold of his shoulders and pushed him back, making him growl, he was doing that a lot today.

He reluctantly sat up as I did, I smiled and him and pulled his shirt up and over his head, reveling chiseled abs and large shoulders. If I was shirtless he should be too right?

I ran my finger over a long surgery scar that ran over one of his lower ribs on the left side of his chest.

"Football accident two years ago, a few broken ribs." He explained. "But I guess you could say I've dealt more damage than taken." He said with a cocky smirk.

Naraku must have noticed the look on my face "Is something wrong?" He asked.

I lowered my head. "It's just that you're so strong, I mean you really could break me in two." I admitted, biting my lip.

Naraku looked a little angry at my words, he cupped my cheeks and lifted my head, "Hey, I will _never_ hurt you, understand?" He demanded as he gazed into my eyes.

I smiled and nodded before he kissed me tenderly. "Promise?" I asked.

"Promise." He vowed before bringing me back down to the bed for another make out fest.

We could have gone further, however even if I wanted to, Naraku knew I wasn't ready. He was afraid that I would regret it, and he doesn't want me to regret something so intimate and wonderful.

I was amazed.

One moment, he was my bad ass boyfriend, with his bitch on the back of his bike. Another, he was so sensitive, so poetic, something that I needed.

I told him this.

He smiled, "You're not my bitch, you're my kitten." He cooed.

I laughed and kissed him, over, and over, and over.

...

"Do you have to go?" Naraku whined as I hooked my bra back on.

"Not if you want my parents to never let me see you again." I pointed out to the pouting man, as I tried to look around the room for my shirt.

He frowned and got out of bed, "Fine, your shirt is over here." He said before leaning down and fetching it for me.

I smiled, "Thanks." I said as he tossed me my baby blue shirt.

"So, when can I see you again?" He asked me as I pulled the shirt over my head.

I laughed, "You'll see me tomorrow at school. Why are you so anxious? I haven't even left yet." I reminded him as I shoved my arms through the holes and then pulled the shirt down.

He grinned and pulled me closer to him, "I know, I know but I don't want you to go." He pouted.

I sighed, "Aren't your parents suppose to be coming home soon?" I asked him, figuring he had forgotten.

"I mean I would love to meet them at some point but I'd rather set up a first impression when I'm not shirtless in their son's bed." I said to him with a hint of humor in my voice.

Naraku paused and then smiled half heartedly "I only see my parents a few times a year, their jobs require them to travel a lot for long periods of time but they didn't want my education to be interrupted; so they bought this house for me two years ago. They send me cards on my birthday and on holidays along with money each month for me to live on. The last I heard from them they said they were being sent to Europe for three months and then South America for five and that they were going to try to make it here for Christmas."

I didn't know how to react, Naraku hardly ever spoke of his parents, and now I knew why.

I gave him a sweet smile, "Well when they're in town let me know, I'd love to meet them." I told him, tucking a stray hair behind my ear.

Naraku smiled, "Sure... So can I come pick you up later tonight? We can go see a movie or something." He offered.

I gave him a questioning look, "You do know that I'm not going to let you do that every time we see each other right?" I asked him.

He smirked and tucked my hair behind my ear, "Hmm… Even if I kiss your neck like this?" He teased as he lightly kissed and nibbled on my neck, making me shiver.

I abruptly shoved him away, "Stop that! I'm serious Naraku." I scolded him.

He smiled at me, "I know Kagome and I respect that, now tonight at say eight?" He asked me.

I rolled my eyes "No way, you can survive thirteen hours without me; toughen up." I told him.

He chuckled "I'll try." He said.

…


	5. Chapter 5

Love in Chains

Chapter 5

...

I knocked on the door of the Higurashi household, patiently waiting for my beautiful girlfriend to answer so that I may take her away for our Saturday night date.

Kagome indeed answered the door and I was greeted by a wonderfully short green skirt, a cute white tee shirt and a sweet smile.

"Hello beautiful, shall we?" I offered, making her grin.

"Of course darling." She teased me.

I walked Kagome around to the driveway where she let out a delighted, surprised gasp.

"You finished the car!" She exclaimed excitedly at the sight of my newly restored 1950s mustang convertible.

"Yes so now you won't be cold." I laughed as I unlocked her door and opened it for her.

Kagome giggled as I walked over to my side of the car, "Well, your non-steroid-enhanced warmth made up for it." She said sweetly as I got into the car.

I smiled at her, "So do you have somewhere in mind tonight?" She asked me.

"Of course, it's a surprise." I told her.

...

Kagome grinned as I pulled into the only drive in that was still standing in Tokyo.

"It's not technically dinner and a movie because we didn't go out to dinner." I teased her.

Kagome smiled sweetly, "You're great." She said.

"I have my moments." I sighed before I paid and parked.

The movie started and Kagome's blue eyes were glued to the screen while mine were glued to her exposed thigh that her short skirt did even less of a job covering when she was sitting down.

I played innocent, staring at the screen while my eager hands made its way across the arm rest and reached to Kagome's leg.

Kagome looked down to see my hand slowly and playfully inching it's way up to the line of her panties.

Kagome turned to me and smirked.

The next moment Kagome and I found ourselves in the backseat with our lips locked. We hungrily ate at each other, missing the entire plot set up.

Kagome pushed herself up against the window and I climbed on top of her.

I felt her shyly spread her legs to allow me closer, letting one leg rest across the seats while the other supported her from the floor.

I grinned and softened my kisses as I carefully pulled her against me, she gasped softly as the bulge in my jeans pushed against her covered entrance.

I took the blissful opportunity to slip my tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss. As our kisses became more heavy and heated Kagome whimpered and bucked her hips towards me, almost causing me to loose everything in that moment.

I growled and pulled myself back slightly, enough to allow my hands to caress over her smooth, soft legs and travel up her skirt.

I could sense Kagome becoming tense as I curled two fingers over the top edges on both ends of her lace panties.

I took her neck in my teeth, receiving the reaction I was expecting as I pulled her panties down.

I softened my attack on her neck to gentle and sensual kisses as I placed two fingers over her sex. I listened to Kagome's breathing as I slipped my index finger into her, a soft gasp escaped her that made her shake.

She moaned as I pumped into her, my pants feeling like they were going to rip open from the intense pressure pushing against them.

As my sweet Kagome became wet I pulled my hand away from her, I waited to see her look at me with a confused expression on her beautiful face. I wanted her to want it, to ask for it.

Kagome whimpered and pulled me in for a kiss, however my hand stayed.

She noticed this and sighed in defeat, "Naraku..." She whimpered.

"Hmm?" I asked with a smirk.

"Naraku please..." She begged as I felt a strong warmth run through my body.

I let out a growl, "Beg me baby." I ordered in a deep, husky voice.

"Please Naraku, I need it... Naraku I need you..." She whimpered, causing me to groan heavily.

I gave in and pumped two fingers into my sweet Kagome's soaking entrance, making her moan thankfully.

It was too much, my erection was becoming painful, I pulled Kagome on top of me and watched her expression as I unbuttoned my pants. She didn't appear scared as she pulled my hands away from my pants and to my delighted surprised, unbuttoned it for me.

I reached into my pants and pulled out my manhood before Kagome's big blue eyes. Kagome's mouth fell a little as she curiously examined the male anatomy in person for the first time.

I watched eagerly as she slowly moved her hand toward my cock and grasped it, I threw my head back a little at the touch that I had been imagining for the past six months when I had put my own hands on myself.

My hands were large and rough from restoring this beautiful car that was now holding this beautiful moment, Kagome's hands were small and soft, just as I had imagined. I was definitely looking forward to see if other places felt just as I had imagined.

Kagome began shyly pumping me, wide eyed and self conscious, afraid she wasn't doing it right.

I smiled softly and kissed her lips reassuringly. As our kiss deepened Kagome picked up her pace and strengthened her grip to the perfect amount.

I throbbed as her stroke quickened and she clawed at my back while I held her to me, supporting her by gripping her waist and ass.

Kagome watched with curiosity and almost fascination as I came into her hands.

I was breathless, taken back by how amazing that was. "Wow..." I thought out loud.

I looked at Kagome, she was so innocent and adorable and beautiful and sweet and so sexy. She took her hand away and examined it's hot creamy coating more closely, my mouth fell as she held up her index finger to her mouth and licked it from the bottom up, ending with taking her finger tip in her mouth and sucking it gently.

"Mushrooms." She said simply as she took her middle finger in her mouth.

I shook my head, "Wh-What?" I shuddered slightly.

"It tastes more like mushrooms than salt to me." She said nonchalantly as she licked the rest of my cum off of her hand.

I laughed and kissed her, she wrapped her arms around me and ran her fingers though my hair, god I love it when she does that.

I grinned and looked into her eyes, "I love you." I blurted out.

I was out of my character, I was stuttering, I was thinking out loud, I was telling someone I loved them.

But this is Kagome, and she is the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me.

She smiled sweetly and kissed me, "I love you too." She replied as the ending credits played.


	6. Chapter 6

Love in Chains

Chapter 6

...

I watched the front doors on the school building that were being constantly opening and closing as everyone went out to the buses or to their cars. I was looking for a certain girl with long black hair and big blue eyes.

Kagome had told me she would meet me in the parking lot saying that she needed to stop by the school library with Sango.

Just as I looked at my watch familiar small arms wrapped themselves around my waist.

"Hey stranger." She said sweetly.

I turn around and kissed her, "Hello beautiful where have you been all day?" I asked as I stood from my bike.

"Avoiding you." She teased.

I smirked at her, "You should know that you can't hide from me kitten." I teased back at her before kissing her soft lips.

"I realize now what is it that you wanted to tell me?" She asked.

"Right," I started as I reached into my jacket pocket. Whipping out two long pieces of paper I said, "Two third row tickets to Halestorm this Saturday night."

Kagome grinned, "You are amazing!" She exclaimed as she threw her arms around my neck.

I was happy with her reaction, it least we had one favorite band in common.

"I know, I know." I teased as I hugged her back.

"However, I wasn't sure as to how your parents would feel about this. Concerts tend to go on well after curfew." I confessed to her as she pulled away.

Kagome just smiled, "Actually I was going to tell you today, my parents are going on a weekend getaway from Saturday morning to Sunday night." She told me.

That put a big smile on my face.

…

Three days Later-

I had been looking forward to tonight since Wednesday; I couldn't wait to see my innocent little Kagome react to my crowd.

I rode into the driveway of her home to see the absence of her parent's cars for the first time. I walked up to the door and rang the door bell.

"Coming!" Kagome yelled.

She opened the door and immediately attacked my lips before saying, "Ready?"

I grinned, "Of course." I said before kidnapping her for the night.

…

I was a bit disappointed about not being able to get front row tickets, considering that it was Kagome's first concert. However by the time I had found out about the tour third row was the best I could get that was in stock. I suppose this was a good thing though due to the fact that I didn't want **all** of Kagome's attention on the band.

Kagome didn't mind at all however, she stayed thrilled throughout the entire night. As the lights went down Kagome's lips were locked on mine as they were until the last song played.

The concert lasted until one thirty in which I took my kitten back to my place.

We walked to the door together, and I somehow managed to unlock the door with a Kagome attached to my lips.

She grinned as we stepped inside, "I had a great time tonight." She said as I closed the door.

I smirked, "I did too, however the night isn't over yet kitten." I whispered into her ear seductively.

Before Kagome could say anything I took her lips back, I kissed her with hunger, driving my tongue into her mouth like a dagger. Kagome moaned softly against my lips, making me crazy.

Kagome and I aggressively pushed each other up the stairs as we kissed. We made our way to my bedroom with our lips locked. I couldn't control myself anymore, I had to have her, I needed her. Kagome was ready, I was definitely ready.

I smiled at the girl; she smiled back at me sweetly. I loved this girl and I wanted her first time to be gentle and special, and especially pleasurable.

Kagome lifted her small hands to pull my jacket off my shoulders, her actions were shy yet assertive, she wasn't afraid.

I grinned before pulling her grey t-shirt over her head, revealing her lacy black bra with a baby blue trimming. As she pulled off my shirt I began to work on unbuttoning her jeans. She slipped off her boots as I took off mine.

I kissed her as I pulled down her pants showing a matching silky fabric with tiny baby blue ribbons. Kagome unbuckled my belt as I explored her mouth.

Once I was down to my boxers I picked Kagome up bridal style and tucked her into my bed.

We continued to kiss as I pulled at her bra strap and eventually unhooked it to meet my favorites once again. I let my lips travel down to her jaw, then her neck, her collar bone and to her chest at a dangerously slow pace that was driving my sweet Kagome crazy.

I kissed the soft skin as Kagome purred while holding me close. My kitten showed me she wanted to move on to the next step by tugging at my boxers, making me hum out of pleasure. Kagome blushed as I grinned and slipped off my boxers. As I took a quick trip to my bed side drawer to put on protection, Kagome wrapped her arms around me and nibbled on my shoulders and my ear, making me moan.

Once I was ready I turned around and grabbed her, standing up and holding her too me as she wrapped her legs around my waist. She kissed me passionately as we fell to the bed together.

I kissed her neck as I pulled at her panties, obviously not paying much attention to how aggressive I was being until I heard a loud sound of seams ripping.

I apologized sheepishly but Kagome just laughed and told me not to worry about it.

She blushed a shade of pink as she took them off herself, I kissed her shyness away.

"I'm sorry Kagome, this might hurt a little." I warned her.

Kagome shook her head, "I know its okay. Naraku I need you." She begged before kissing me softly.

I smiled and watched as she closed her eyes and bit her lip as I pushed against her entrance. I inhaled as Kagome's wonderfully tight walls wrapped around me. Once Kagome let out a whimper of pain I stopped and waited for her to adjust.

Kagome looked into my eyes, "I'm fine, please keep going." She requested.

I wasn't sure if she meant that or if she just wanted to keep going for me. So I started off slow, easing my way in and out, making Kagome moan and inhale sharply. I grunted along with her as I kissed her gently.

Kagome muttered something under her breath; I looked at my blue eyed girl. "What was that baby?" I asked her.

Kagome blushed a shade of pink, "You can go faster, I mean if-if you want to…" She studderd.

I grinned before clamping Kagome's neck with my teeth and picking up my pace.

Kagome gasped and grinned as I dug my way deeper and deeper into her. "Mmm…You're so tight." I purred into her ear.

Kagome moaned back playfully, "Gah, you're so big." She grinned.

I smirked back at her before burying myself deeper into her. Suddenly Kagome sank her fingernails into my back and whimpered.

"Are you al-" I started before she cut me off.

"Please don't stop!" She gasped.

As I slowly continued I realized I had popped her cherry. I grinned at the realization and increased my speed, earning Kagome's heavy breaths and pleadings.

Kagome began to moan and shift her legs as I pounded her. I purred as Kagome moved her body with mine while clinching and digging her nails into my back.

I picked up my speed, faster and faster with every thrust.

"Naraku!" She cried out of breath, "Please Naraku! Don't stop!" she begged me.

I gladly granted her wish as Kagome raked her nails down my back. "Naraku!" She exclaimed into my ear.

I groaned in pleasure as my swollen twins meet Kagome's ass cheeks. I kissed her over and over as we both came to our climaxes in unison.

Although my orgasm was being trapped inside a latex product my sweet Kagome cumming furiously around my manhood made up for it.

Kagome and I breathed each other in for the longest time, looking deeply into each other's eyes.

"I love you so much Kagome." I told her.

Kagome smiled "I love you too Naraku." She said to me.

I smiled back at her and I removed myself from my new favorite hiding place and collapsed next to my beautiful Kagome. I pulled the girl up to my chest and kissed her softly.

Kagome nuzzled up to me, "I'm sorry for staining your sheets." She said playfully, referring to the blood from her shattered hymen.

I chuckled, "Don't worry about it. I like it; I think it adds character to the room." I teased her.

Kagome laughed, "You are so weird." She teased back.

That night I watched as Kagome slowly fell asleep in my arms, I followed close behind with a big smile on my face.

…

I awoke the next morning with thick locks of raven hair splattered over my chest and a pair of big blue eyes staring at me.

"Good morning beautiful." I greeted.

"Good morning yourself." She said sweetly before kissing my jaw bone.

I grinned before kissing her gently on her morning pale lips that were slowly getting pinker.

I was blessed.

I felt her rustle in the sheets, as I realized she was getting out of our bed I yearned to pull her back.

"Mind if I take a shower?" She asked me innocently.

I sighed, seeing her stand in front of our bed with a blanket held tightly around her body made it hard to allow her to leave even for a minute.

Kagome could tell I was contemplating, she smiled sweetly and then walked over to my closet and pulled out my football jersey.

"It'll only take a minute." She teased before leaving me there.

I sighed and smiled, turning on my side to get a few minutes of extra sleep. About five minutes of thinking about how wonderful life was I heard the water turn on. That's when I remembered there was a naked goddess in my shower.

I grinned at the thought before rolling out of bed and walking out of the room. I walked to the bathroom and turned the door knob, I smirked as the door opened. She didn't lock it.

"And what do you think you're doing here?" Kagome asked playfully.

I grinned, "Well I just remembered that the hot water is weird here so I thought you might be cold." I teased her.

Kagome laughed, "Actually, I'm perfectly warm now. Thank you however." She called out to me.

I sighed, she was playing hard to get. "Alright well I'll be in the bedroom if you need me." I called back at her.

"Oh Naraku before you go, could you bring me back something from your room?" She requested.

"Of course, what do you need?" I asked her.

"A condom please." She said, I could almost hear her grin.

I smirked, "Not a problem."

…

I fucked Kagome up the wall of the shower until the water ran cold. Afterwards I changed the sheets on my bed where Kagome and I would snuggle once more… And maybe make love one more time… It's not like I could help it, what else could I do after seeing the fabric of my jersey clinging to Kagome's wet body; the number 14 etching around her breasts the green fabric falling down to her smooth thighs.

Kagome laughed as we laid in silence, "What is it?" I asked.

"What is that like the third time in the last fourteen hours?" She teased me.

I smiled, "I'm not complaining, just think about when we're old and never have the time or energy to." I pointed out.

Kagome giggled, "When we're old? I think someone's getting a bit too clingy." She teased me once again.

I laughed, "Well you're mine now, and I'm not letting you go." I purred into her ear as I nuzzled into her neck.

Kagome shivered with pleasure before pushing me away "Nah ah, there is such a thing as too much of a good thing Naraku." She scolded me playfully.

I grinned as I pushed Kagome arms back and dove in for another taste of her sweet, sensitive neck. "I can't get enough." I whispered to her, making my kitten purr with delight.

Despite her delight she pushed me away anyway, "First of all we just used the last condom and second of all my parents are going to be home in an hour and I still need to study." She pointed out to me.

I sighed, "Alright I'll allow you to escape but you have to promise me you're not going to dump me after you've laid me." I teased.

Kagome laughed, "I promise now come on, you still owe me a ride home." She said with a smile before dragging me out of bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Love in Chains

Chapter 7

…

I awoke to sun light pouring into my bedroom in streaks of annoying golden beams. I groaned and turned over, peering at my alarm clock, it told me it was almost ten am on a Saturday. However I disserved to sleep in on my birthday right?

I buried myself under the covers and snuggled up to my pillows. I almost fell into sleep when I heard a clattering coming from downstairs. I wondered if it was the house keeper, but then I remembered that he only comes during the week days.

In slight annoyance I realized it just might be my parents, coming home to replace their absence with material items. I didn't want them here, not today when Kagome was going to come over. Mid-terms were coming up so she has been spending most of her time studying, I haven't seen her much in the past two weeks and I was crashing with withdrawals from her sweet attention and affection.

The last thing I needed was for my parents to show up uninvited.

I groaned and rolled out of my flannel sheets before putting on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

I walked down the steps to meet the smell of pancakes and bacon. I followed the smell into the kitchen where I received a very nice birthday surprise.

Kagome was standing in my kitchen, making me a birthday breakfast, wearing my baby blue button up dress shirt, panties, and nothing else.

Kagome turned around and glared at me, "Nah ah, back up stairs." She ordered.

"What?" I asked, confused.

Kagome turned off the burner and crossed her arms, "You're spoiling your birthday surprise now get back upstairs, get in bed and don't leave until I come up there." She demanded, pointing towards the door.

I smiled, "Alright, alright." I gave in before walking out of the kitchen and back up the stairs.

I lay in bed for about twenty minutes wondering how Kagome got into my home, and how she managed to sneak into my closet without waking me up. Just then Kagome opened my door carrying a tray of pancakes, eggs, and bacon with a tall glass of orange juice.

I sat up and grinned at the display, "I've never had the breakfast in bed treatment." I told the gorgeous girl walking towards me.

"There's a first time for everything." Kagome said with a smile as she laid the standing tray on my lap.

The pancakes were shaped like footballs with syrup stitches down the front of them. Inserted into the pancakes were green and white candles. Next to the pancakes there was a side of eggs and bacon, the bacon laid on a small plate in the shape of the number 14.

I had the best girlfriend on the planet.

"You are amazing." I stated as she laid down next to me.

"I know." She said, before lighting the candles and singing happy birthday to me softly in her honey voice.

"By the way, how did you get into my home? And manage to steal my clothes without waking me?" I asked her in a teasing tone.

Kagome smirked, "You don't mind breaking, entering, and stealing do you?" She asked me in her innocent voice.

I chuckled, "Well I don't think calling the cops is necessary, but I still don't think your actions should go unpunished Kagome." I teased her as I pulled her closer.

Kagome rolled her eyes and pushed me away playfully, "We can save all of that for later." She promised me before attempting to get out of our bed.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her back to me, "Please." I requested softly, out of my character I believe but I was desperate for her love.

Kagome and I made love on our bed for the first time six weeks ago, since that weekend I've been craving more and more of her. Kagome has been generous to my wants by making sure they are met at least once a week during one of our dates.

However due to mid terms and other inconveniences over the past two weeks I have been starved of my Kagome's attention and love makings.

Kagome shook her head and hopped out of my bed, "Where are you going?" I asked her as she made her way to the door.

"I'll be back just finish eating. You're going to need all of your strength for what I have planned today." She teased me before leaving the room.

…

After eating I waited patiently by my bedroom door for Kagome to come walking into the room.

She didn't keep me waiting too long and she came in and smiled sweetly at me.

"Happy birthday baby." She grinned as she pulled me in for a hug.

"Actually, I'm an adult as of today." I pointed out playfully.

Kagome knew how to play this game, "Oh yeah, that's right. That means we can't have sex anymore." She taunted.

I smirked, "You should know that I don't follow rules Kagome." I said into her ear before brushing the long black locks off her neck.

Kagome pushed me away, "Nah ah, I believe it's called statutory rape." She teased me.

I chuckled, "Can't rape the willing Kagome." I pointed out, making another charge at her neck.

Kagome dodged me, pulling out a box from behind her back, "It's such a shame, oh well I guess I'll have to use these with one of my other boyfriends." She taunted, holding a large box of Trojans.

I growled and pushed her onto the bed a bit harder than I should have, "Naraku! Chill I was just-!" She exclaimed at me before I clamped my teeth on her neck and her rant was replaced by moans and whimpers.

Kagome grinned at me, "So what do you want to do on your birthday today Naraku?" She asked me sweetly yet teasingly.

"You." I demanded.

Kagome smiled, "Lucky guess I suppose." She teased me once more.

…

I awoke a few hours later with my Kagome's sweet, sleeping body spooned into mine.

I smiled and gazed at the alarm clock that told me Kagome and I had taken a nice two hour cat nap after a fantastic hour or so of fucking.

It was glorious, our love just keeps getting better and better with every experience, and birthday sex seemed to be the best so far.

As I reminisced on what transpired just a few hours before I felt Kagome begin to pull away. I frowned and wrapped my arm around her waist. I held her to me and nuzzled into her, I loved how perfectly her body fit to mine.

Kagome rolled over to face me, smiling with sleepy blue eyes.

"Hello sunshine." She greeted sweetly.

I grinned kissed her head, "Did you sleep well?" I asked.

"Wonderfully." She said before attempting to sit up.

I pinned her down playfully, "Where do you think you're going Miss Kagome?" I asked her teasingly.

"I was planning on going to the bathroom to empty my bladder if that's alright with you Mister Naraku." She teased back.

I let her out of my grip long enough for her to escape and leave the room. I got out of bed and waited for her by the doorway.

When she returned I greeted her with a kiss that quickly deepened. I pulled her closer to me and pushed her up against the wall, just as Kagome wrapped her legs around my waist an awkward, loud growl came from both of our stomachs.

Kagome and I laughed at each other, "Do you wanna' go get some Thai food?" I offered.

"Sounds fantastic." She accepted.

After dinner I took Kagome back to my place where we had a lovely making out session while barely watching shows and movies from the weird part of Netflix.

A hap-hap-happy birthday to me.

...


	8. Chapter 8

Love in Chains

Chapter 8

...

Naraku-

I awoke the next day on a Saturday high. Saturdays are wonderful days, filled with free time, extra hours of sleep and best of all my amazing Kagome.

Saturdays were all ours, the only day of the week where I could have all of Kagome attention without having any distractions. There wasn't any Inuyasha to flirt with her; none of her friends were constantly dragging her away to inform her about useless gossip that she doesn't care to know about, no pesky school bells interrupting our little lip reunions between classes, and a later curfew.

It was nearly a tradition, our Saturday date; that's why I was surprised when I received a message from her saying that she couldn't make it tonight.

I called her and asked her why she was cancelling, for whatever reason I couldn't just shrug it off.

"I'm such an idiot," She said, "I thought that Inuyasha's birthday was _next _weekend and it turns out it's today. I'm really sorry Naraku but his party is tonight and I have to be there." She told me, crushing my high light of the day.

I sighed quietly, "It's alright, accidents happen, maybe we can see each other tomorrow." I suggested.

"Tomorrow's no good either; we're having a scale painting contest for my art class. How about this, would you like to be my date for Inuyasha's party tonight?" She asked me.

I had to think about it for a moment, seeing Kagome was practically a requirement for me to have a fantastic day, however I try to avoid every opportunity I have to spend time with Inuyasha.

I decided she was worth it, "Sure, I'll pick you up." I told her.

"Great. I'll see you tonight." She said before hanging up.

…

I picked Kagome up around seven; she hopped into my car and gave a nice warm kiss.

"Hello gorgeous." I grinned at her.

"Hello yourself handsome." She smiled at me.

I looked over her attire which I found a bit questionable for Inuyasha's birthday party. "Don't you think your skirt is a little too short baby?" I asked, trying to hide my annoyance, although I did find her black jean skirt and white tank pleasing to my eyes; I knew who would also find them pleasing.

Kagome looked down at her lap, "What do you mean?" She asked me in her innocently confused voice.

"It is Inuyasha's party we are going to. I mean Koga, Miroku and all those other perverts are going to be there." I explained to her.

Kagome smiled and kissed me, "It's fine Naraku, I wore this for you. It just looks shorter when I'm sitting down, chill." She told me before buckling her seat belt.

I forced a smile and pushed my anger to the back of my mind, after all everyone knows who she belongs to, they wouldn't dare turn an eye to her with me by her side.

…

I tried not to roll my eyes as the Tashio household came into view. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's parents always spared no expense when throwing their boys a birthday party. Kagome spotted a place to park next to Miroku's car where we parked and exited my vehicle.

After getting through security (eye roll) we entered the house to be engulfed in bright lights and loud pop music (eye roll).

After Kagome left her gift on one of the four gift tables (eye roll) she was attacked by people from her grade.

"Wow what bet did you lose?" A familiar voice asked me.

I turned around and found Sesshomaru smirking at me, "Cute." I growled at him.

"Oh take a Midol, I don't want to be here either. I assume you're here with Kagome?" He asked.

"Otherwise I wouldn't be here." I finished his sentence, "And you're here with Kagura." I assumed.

"Not tonight, you've missed a lot these past few days." He told me.

"I haven't missed anything I just haven't been told anything. Why what's up?" I asked him.

"Long story summary Kikyo and Kagura wanted to be lesbians this week so Inuyasha and I aren't speaking, Kikyo and Kagura showed up and made out up stairs to get attention. Kikyo and Inuyasha got into it and Kagura and Kikyo got into it and that was just the first thirty minutes and we'll see if we can make it the next three hours without calling the cops." He explained to me.

I felt bad for Sesshomaru, although he seems to not mind it, he and his brother are cursed with attracting whores and bitches.

"Sorry man, it does sound like a stunt they would pull, wasn't it last week Kikyo had breast cancer and Kagura had lung surgery?" I mocked him.

He faked a laughed, "Cute." He mocked me.

I looked around the room for Kagome who had slipped away from my sight, "Have you seen Kagome?" I asked him.

"Didn't you see her go up stairs?" He asked.

I smiled, "Thanks." I said before turning away from him.

I walked up the stairs and look around the hallways, some doors where open and I would peer in to see if my girlfriend was hiding there. In one room a group was playing guitar hero, in another Kagura and Kikyo were making out with an audience of horny sophomores.

I continued down the hall until the noise became quieter and I came to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's bedrooms.

I noticed that the door to Inuyasha's bedroom was ajar, letting light pour out of the room.

I stopped dead in my tracks as Inuyasha's voice played in my ears, "Thank you Kagome."

I listened, "Inuyasha you need to stop letting her treat you like this." Kagome said to him.

"You're one to talk." Inuyasha scoffed at her, making me raise an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" She asked for the second time tonight in her sweetly innocently confused tone.

"You're telling me that Kikyo is bad for me when you're the one dating that ass hole Naraku." He said to her, his tone becoming angry.

I clinched my fists and held myself back as I listen to Kagome defend me, "He's not an ass hole Inuyasha, he's sweet and he cares for me, Kikyo's a whole other story." She told him with a hint of defense in her voice.

"Dammit Kagome, he doesn't treat you the way you need to be treated and you know it." Inuyasha exclaimed at her, trying not to change the subject.

"Inuyasha-" Kagome started before he cut her off.

"You're afraid of him aren't you? Is he hitting you Kagome?" He demanded, making my eyes glow of anger.

"Inuyasha stop it! You're acting crazy, I love Naraku and he loves me but this is not about him or me this is about the way Kikyo treats you." Kagome scolded him, calming me down a bit.

"I'll leave Kikyo if you leave Naraku." Inuyasha offered, my knuckles were nearly ripping through my skin at this point.

"Inuyasha Kain Tashio that's not fair." She said, making me wonder what she meant.

"Please Kagome he doesn't need you like I need you." Inuyasha pleaded.

At this point the door had swung open, through the force of my foot the door knob had gone through the wall on the other side of the door. I had marched into Inuyasha's room, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, shoved and pinned him to wall which happened to have a now shattered mirror on it.

Inuyasha was then punched across that pretty face of his, and dropped to the ground where he was kicked several times in the chest, stomach, and groin area until he began to cough up blood.

During this period Kagome shrieked and tried to pry me off of him, begging me to stop hurting the boy.

In response I continued.

I turned around to see Kagome starring down at a bloody Inuyasha with teary blue eyes and her hands covering her mouth.

She looked into the mirror that reflected the scene fifteen times, blood running down into the cracks and pieces of bloody cloth from Inuyasha's shirt.

I instantly felt terrible for doing that to my Kagome, I frowned and pulled her towards me. Instead of her warmth I felt a cold, fast hit across my face that left a sting and red mark.

Kagome didn't look at me as she pushed me to the side and kneeled down to Inuyasha.

A crowd came to the door and gawked at the mess I made.

"Oh my god!" They gasped.

Pretty soon the word that Inuyasha was dead spread through the house like fire burns hay. Sesshomaru came fighting off the crowd, he came into the room and shut the door.

He gasped and ran toward his brother whom Kagome was whipping off the blood from his nose.

Sesshomaru glared at me, "Naraku go to my room and stay there, tell someone outside to send up some bandages and whatever the fuck is in the medicine cabinet." He ordered me.

I followed the orders and waited in Sesshomaru's room for about thirty minutes.

The party regained its health somehow since the authorities nor was an ambulance called.

Sesshomaru walked into the room and held a cold glance at me, "You're lucky Kagome's practically a RN. The wounds were only scratches, no breaks and Kags got all the glass out. Poor bastard is too afraid to press charges and mom and dad would never let us have another party again if they found out."

"Look Sesshomaru I'm sorry I lost it, but you know how your brother is." I started before he cut me off.

"Honestly I don't really care about this whole ordeal as much as you think I do. Look Naraku I'll cut you a deal, we can pretend like this whole thing never happened, you'll just receive a bill for that pretty mirror and that nice clean white carpet." He offered.

"Alright I can handle that."

"Also," He interjected, "I want you to get the hell out of my house." He demanded.

I nodded, "Where's Kagome?" I asked him.

"You're fucking with me right?" He asked me, "Do you really think she's going home with you?"

I glared at him as he glared at me, I walked passed him and into the baron hallway. I entered Inuyasha's bedroom where I found an irritating sight, Kagome was sitting with a shirtless Inuyasha on his bed, aiding him.

"Are you ready Kagome?" I asked her coldly.

"No I'm not." She answered quickly in an irritated voice as she continued her work without even looking at me.

I nodded, "Well let me know when you are." I told her as I turned and leaned against the doorway.

…

_Kagome-_

Inuyasha growled as the same thought entered both of our minds, _He's kidding me right?! _I asked myself as I pulled another small glass shard out of Inuyasha's arm a bit harder than I should have, making me receive a silent and proud wince from my childhood friend.

I ignored Naraku and lifted my hand to Inuyasha's scrapped shoulder to remove what I believed was to be the last shard of glass. After blotting the rest of the blood I began to bandage him.

"I still think you need to be checked out by a doctor." I told him.

Inuyasha smirked, "Why call the doc when I have Kags? Besides mom and dad would never let me have another party like this again." He said to me.

I rolled my eyes, "Alright but when you're crying over an infection don't say I didn't tell you so." I teased him.

"I won't, I'll just ask for you to take care of it." He teased me back.

I smiled, "Nope, you'll learn your lesson." I taunted him as I wrapped the last wound.

Inuyasha looked over himself, "Not bad Kags, how much do I owe ya'?" He smiled.

I grinned, "I'll bill ya' later." I said as I got up and received a new clean shirt from his closet and handed it to him.

"Just like old times," He said as he pulled his shirt over his head, "I know right?" I asked with a laugh, remembering the many times Inuyasha failed to get the shinny apple at the top of his mother's apple tree in the garden and me having to clean up the scratches.

My thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of Naraku's eyes on the both of us, they were filled with disapproval. He hates it when I talk to Inuyasha, he's so obsessive and jealous. I began to get angry, at Naraku, at myself but more so Naraku.

…

_Naraku-_

I couldn't believe she was acting like everything that little prick said never happened. He was trying to bribe her to leave me after making false and persistent accusations of hurting my angel, and all she's done is bandage hit cuts and help him keep up a friendly conversation.

I supposed I can understand her guilt over her boyfriend nearly killing her friend, but I wish she could understand that he disserved most of it.

"Are you ready Kagome?" I asked as calmly and as sweetly as I could.

Kagome crossed her arms and glared at me, "Actually I was planning on enjoying the rest of my friend's birthday party, but by all means if you need to go then go." She hissed at me.

My heart tugged at the coldness of her words, "I'm not going to leave without you Kagome." I told her tenderly.

"Don't worry; I'll get a ride home with someone else." She told me harshly before shutting the door in my face and locking it.

I sighed as Sesshomaru whom had been watching the scene unfold came out of the shadows. "I believe we have an arrangement then." He said with that Tashio entitled voice of his that made me want to knock out his teeth.

I held in my fury and turned away from him. As I left the Tashio residence the house became quiet and the sound of whispers and mummers filled the halls as I walked through them, eyes stared at me, they were filled with disapproval and fear.

I was a menace, a maniac, unstable and ready to attack at any moment. I was a jealous, merciless, possessive, aggressive, ass hole who was dating the sweetest girl in school. Why would she want to be with a guy like that?

Once out of the house I climbed into my car and took a drive. I didn't care to go home, I didn't care to go anywhere.

_Why would she want to be with a guy like that?_

The thought of loosing Kagome was unbearable. As I drove my vision became blurry, my heart beat sped up and my breath became heavier.

_I was just trying to protect her from that creep, to protect us, he was trying to take her away from me, and I-I wasn't about to- he, he was the one that started it, and I was only trying to protect what is mine. Now, and now Kagome hates me, he made me look like the bad guy._

I was angry, I was upset, I might loose my girl thanks to a sixteen year old prick's dumb ass move.

I pulled my car into a Walmart parking lot to turn around, I was going to talk to her.

...

I was parked in the shadows of a empty driveway in Kagome's neighborhood, it belonged to a house that was being built so I didn't expect anyone would bother me. I looked at my watch, the party was over two hours ago which was apparently how long I had been waiting.

I had thought about what would be taking her so long, however I tried to not think about the possibility that she might be sleeping at the Tashio household... Or that she went home with someone else... Just to get back at me...

No, I shook my head at the thought, Kagome's not like that. She wouldn't sleep with someone unless she loved them, and we're still together so she would never cheat on me.

My thoughts were lost as a car pulled up the road, my suspensions were confirmed as the car pulled into Kagome's driveway.

I sneered, realizing it was Sesshomaru's car. The flood lights lit the driveway, allowing me better sight of the scene. Kagome got out of the car, Sesshomaru following her. The simple thought of Sesshomaru giving his friend a ride home was keeping me from letting my jealousy take over, it had already gotten me into enough trouble tonight.

Kagome came around the car and said something to Sesshomaru, I expected a quick thanks and goodnight from the two however it did not play out that way. They chatted for a good twenty minutes, making eachother laugh and smile.

Considering she was in my sight unknowingly, I decided to call her.

I watched as she checked her phone to see who it was and then abruptly hit the ignore button and stuff the phone back into her pocket.

_Hi this is Kagome, sorry I couldn't make it to the phone, leave me a message and I'll get back to you._

Her expression changed, her beautiful face that once held a laughing smile now looked sad and irritated.

Sesshomaru noticed this and bent his knees a little to look at her, he said something and shook his head.

As they talked Kagome began to rub her eyes while Sesshomaru remained encouraging.

I was furious, she was crying, because of _me_. Because of what _I_ did.

Kagome nodded and smiled at him before he brought her into a hug, causing me to scowl.

They said a few last words to each other and then Kagome went inside.

I waited until Sesshomaru left before I called Kagome again. As I was once again abruptly sent to voice mail I began to feel sick. Pain emanated from my chest, I couldn't believe this.

I pulled out of the empty driveway and made my way home, avoiding turning on the radio; because I knew I would run into a depressing broken heart song on every station.

However as I drove on the barren roads and streets I realized that I had to keep trying, I didn't want her to wake up angry with me.

I called again, then again, and then again. Nothing.

On my sixth call I met her answer.

"Please stop." She begged me.

"Kagome I know you're really mad, but I love you and I'm so sorry." I groveled, as I gripped the wheel for support.

"What you did tonight was unforgivable!" She choked angrily, I could tell she was crying.

My heart cracked at her words, "That man that I saw tonight, that thing that beat the shit out of my best friend. He is not the man that I fell in love with!" She exclaimed at me.

Tears streamed down my face freely as her words tore through my heart, "Kagome I-" I started before she cut me off.

I could hear her pained sobs, "You're not good, you're just not good." She cried.

"Kagome, you heard what he said, he- He was trying to convince you to leave me. What else was I suppose to do?" I asked as my anger took over my tone.

She returned the tone, "And you actually thought I would?!" She demanded.

"I can't be with someone so possessive and violent Naraku, you're not good for me." She claimed.

This had to be a nightmare, there's no way... "Please don't Kagome, I promise this-" I started before she cut me off.

"Promise nothing! It's over!" She yelled before hanging up on me.

...


	9. Chapter 9

Love in Chains

Chapter 9

...

The next week Kagome never returned my texts or calls, she hid from me during school and when I approached her she would hide behind a teacher or Sesshomaru. This majorly pissed me off, seeing them together, I wanted to rip him apart when I found him giving my Kagome rides home after school.

I follow them during these times, I enter her neighborhood through a different entrance, park my car behind the house that is being built and watch their actions.

I hate the way he looks at her, the way he makes her laugh, it sickens me. When I return home, I lay in bed, in the bed I made love to Kagome in, our bed. It smells like her, the sheets, the comforter, the pillows, all drenched in the scent of strawberry shampoo and a sweet perfume that Kagome had jokingly called her 'high maintenance flaw'.

I put all of our pictures up on my wall, all thirty four from our cute dates, I reread all of the sticky notes she put on my locker that I kept and all of our text messages that I still had on my phone. I replayed all of our memories until my heart bled.

It all came in flashes, listening to Kagome play violin for the first time and me playing old Heart songs on my guitar for her causing her to laugh and sing with me, finding one of Kagome's sketch books and going through it without her permission. She was so mad when she found me sitting on her bed, flipping the pages that contained her amazing talent.

I remember taking Kagome to the drive inn where we said 'I love you' to eachother for the first time.

Everything.

I remember everything.

I remember what she does on Wednesday nights.

Where she will be.

...

Kagome-

It had been a long week.

I wasn't happy, after in breaking up with Naraku; I love him, he was my first everything. However, what he did... The kind of person he is, isn't good.

If I stayed, would he use the same aggression on me eventually? What would it take, for him to strike me, to throw me against a mirror with such force it broke? Would it be the result of an escalating fight? A betrayal of trust?

I didn't want to find out, I didn't want him to trap me.

So now it was over, spring was coming, life goes on.

Painting made me happy, it was an escape, with paint on canvas nothing else mattered... At least, for a little while...

It was Wednesday night and art class was over, I was now walking out of the community center and into the parking lot. It felt like it was going to rain soon.

I sighed, what a perfect night to wait for the bus.

I walked around the building towards the back, I hated walking back here; it wasn't well lit at all but it was a nice short cut to the bus stop.

I started walking slower and listened more closely, my heart raced as I heard strong footsteps behind me. Big, hard boots hitting the pavement.

I soothed myself with the thought of it just being someone going to their car, someone who worked here.

I stopped dead in my tracks at the sound of "Don't get caught out in the rain Kitten." Echoing as time stood still.

I gave into the instinct to turn around when all I really wanted to do was run, get out of the situation.

He was close, god he was so close to me. A mere four feet stood in between us. Why was he here? Has he actually been following me?

He looked so solum, "Do you need a ride?" He offered.

"No thanks Naraku, I'll be fine." I told him.

I started to turn away when he stopped me, "Why are you doing this Kagome?" He demanded.

He sounded so hurt, so alone, I hated it. "You know why." I replied, raising my tone as my heart began to feel weak.

Naraku raised his tone right back at me, "You heard every word he said, he was trying to take you away from me. What else was I suppose to do?" He asked me.

"So you were so insecure about our relationship that what he said threatened you?!" I questioned as the heat and anger rose between us.

Taking long strides toward me as he spoke, he exclaimed at me, "I wasn't threatened I was pissed! Dammit Kagome he actually thought he needed you more than I did! He thought that he could convince you to leave me! He thought he could take away what is mine!"

Naraku pushed me against a car in his anger and buried his face in my shoulder. Although I attempted a strong fight back I knew it was useless.

"Naraku, please let me go." I pleaded as tears began to form in my eyes.

He pulled away from me for a moment, only to come back and steal a hungry kiss. His lips were so cold, his eyes scared me. He scared me.

"Get in the car." He breathed as I shook helplessly.

He escorted me to the passenger seat and locked the door. The ride from the community center to my home was fifteen minutes, but it felt much longer.

That is, I thought with a wave of fear taking over me, if he is taking me home that is.

Despite my fears Naraku returned me home safely and walked me to my door like a gentleman. He leaned against the doorway with one extended arm, as I stood beneath him, using the door for support.

He smirked at me and laced his index finger around a lock of my hair. I wanted to melt. I wanted to run.

He still had such a hold over me.

"Kagome I want you back, why are you doing this to me? To us?" He asked me tenderly, looking into my eyes.

I gathered my courage and reasoning, mind over heart. "You beat the shit out of my best friend Naraku, I can't be with someone so violent, someone who doesn't give something like what you did a second thought." I told him, holding my ground.

Naraku frowned at me and gripped my waist causing me to tense up. He leaned toward me and kissed my temple, then traveled down to my cheek and jawbone. He kissed my neck, causing me to inhale nervously, I felt his lips curl into a devious smirk as he usually did when I started reacting expectantly. Yet I had never reacted out of fear, until now.

I held back everything as he suckled my neck gently, teasingly, before saying huskily "You are always mine."

His hot breath, his cold lips, the strong feelings inside of me contradicting each other were all too much. I bailed, I pushed him away and quickly opened the door behind me. I slipped inside and shut the door, locking it as I felt my heart rip out of my chest as my mind scream scoldings at me.

_Stupid, stupid girl. He was so wrong for you! How could you let this happen?!_

My body, my heart yearned for him to take me away, back to drive in movies, shower sex, and football games.


	10. Chapter 10

Love in Chains

Chapter 10

...

I was pathetic. I was cradling myself in a bath tub full of darkened, cold, soapy water listening to pandora radio play it's best playlist for me. I wasn't sure how long I had been there, or what I was thinking about. I was numb, and numb was good, especially when I've been an emotional wreck for two weeks.

Naraku called me everyday, I ignored most of the calls or turned my phone off when my heart began to tear, sometimes I would pick up and listen to him ask if I was there; I always stop myself from speaking. I've called him twice, but again, I stopped myself from speaking.

I was confused, torn, and extremely unhappy.

I decided it was a good time to get out when pandora asked me if I was still listening.

After my bath I laid in bed, trying not to think. My phone went off but it wasn't Naraku, it was Sesshomaru asking if I wanted to hang out tomorrow. I didn't really feel like going out but he convinced me of it, saying it would be fun.

Fun was good, fun was a distraction.

...

_Naraku-_

I was an emotional wreck.

I spent my school day fuming with anger, my temper was worse than it ever had been, I was constantly on edge. In between classes I hunted for Kagome, wishing for a chance to talk to her. Every time I've found her, she was with Inuyasha or Sesshomaru; they act as her bodyguards.

Inuyahsa will give Kagome a nervous look when he sees me, causing her to quickly walk with him into a classroom without looking over her shoulder. The boy is afraid of me, as he should be.

Sesshomaru however has began to build a rage in me. He spends a lot of time with my Kagome, and when he sees me when he's with her, he dares to give me a threatening look. I worry that something is going on between them, I would never be able to handle Kagome being with someone else, especially a Tashio.

I return home everyday to be overcome with depression, I don't care to do anything. My head is constantly filled with questions and painful memories.

Kagome's sweet scent has left my room, my bed, I missed it desperately; it gave me such comfort.

I knew Kagome still loved me, how can something so powerful die so quickly? Even so, I knew she was struggling, she has convinced herself that I'm the bad guy. I'm sure everyone has convinced her of that.

However she can say whatever or act however she pleases, I'm not buying it. She cares just as much as I do, I'll just have to remind her.

...

"Man, I have no idea what to get Sango for our one year anniversary, it has to be special right?" Miroku sighed as we walked around the mall aimlessly.

Miroku had asked me if I wanted to hang out with him today while he tried to find the "_perfect_" gift for Sango.

I agreed to it, although I didn't care to. However I knew that if I remained too distant from my friends, they would know I was taking the break up hard. I didn't want their pity.

"What do you think I should get her Naraku? I've never been in a relationship this long, apparently it's a big deal." He chatted, sounding helpless.

I sighed, "A mushy sentimental card, a giant stuffed animal, jewelry, chocolate, things that smell nice. Chick stuff dude, it's not that complicated." I told him in my masking monotone voice.

"But she'll be expecting something like that, what would you get if it was for Kagome?" He blurted out, obviously not thinking before speaking.

My heart cracked as my mind flooded with ideas of what I would get her for our one year.

"Shit, I'm sorry man, I forgot about-" He started before I cut him off.

"Just make her something." I told him.

"What?" He asked.

"Something that you can't buy that sums up your year of dating. Do you have pictures together that aren't posted on Facebook?" I inquired.

Miroku thought for a minute, "Oh yeah, I have a ton on my Mac." He said with a large hint of excitement in his voice.

"Print them off and put them on a thick sheet of cardboard so she can put it up on her wall." I instructed as I lead him away from the Hallmark store and towards the exit.

"And she'll really like it?" Miroku asked anxiously.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "It's cheesy and sentimental, of course she will dumb ass."

...

I spent the rest of my day with Miroku as he purchased all of the things he needed in order to make this cheesy gift happen.

After bland take out, Miroku and I went back to his home. I laid down on his couch listening to his stereo as he carefully cut and overlapped the pictures together on the cardboard.

"So man..." Miroku started hesitantly, "How have you been since the Tashio party?" He asked.

I swallowed and thought for a moment, "I'm fine." I lied.

"I mean, you can talk to me about it if you ne-" He started before I cut him off once again today.

"I'm fucking fine, I'm just really pissed at those damn Tashio brothers." I spat angrily.

Miroku was silent for a moment, "I haven't heard the whole story about what happened between you and Inuyasha but I think Sessh is a real dick for seeing Kagome after you guys just broke up two weeks ago." Miroku said, causeing my eyes to burn with sudden anger.

I sat up and glared at him, "What?"

...


	11. Chapter 11

Love in Chains

Chapter 11

...

"I am only going to ask you one more time to explain." I hissed at Miroku who's eyes had clouded over with fear.

"Alright man, just chill out. All I know is that Sesshomaru and Kags have been hanging out a lot after school and I think Sango said that he was going to take her to a movie tonight." He explained hastily.

I glared at him, "We never had this conversation." I told him before storming out of the house.

...

I searched three different theaters before I found Seeshomaru's car parked in the parking lot of the downtown movie theater.

I looked at the list of films that were currently playing, knowing Kagome I knew she would have wanted to go see the new Hunger Games movie. Once inside I found the correct hallway and waited outside near an abandoned concession stand.

After thirty minutes of thinking about what I will do to that creep as soon as he stepped out of the theater I met a delightful surprise.

Kagome walked out of the theater and quickly made her way to the bathroom.

She didn't notice me at all as I watched her adorable skipping run to the ladies room. She was beautiful, her hair was put up in a wonderfully sloppy bun, raven bangs falling to her face.

Something however did not sit right with me, in fact; the more I thought about it the more it pissed me off.

She was wearing mascara and lipstick and she was wearing a blouse along with a pair of strappy shoes that I had never seen on her before.

She was wearing makeup.

She had bought new clothes.

For a night with him.

...

_Kagome-_

After I washed my hands I walked toward the bathroom door in an awkward hurried stepping pattern that I use when I want to be somewhere fast but would rather not actually run and trip like I usually do. I sighed, I was so clumsy.

When I opened the door my thoughts were immediately interupted as I ran into cold red eyes.

I gasped, "Naraku I- What are you-" I started before he cut me off.

He glared at me, "Is that the real reason why you broke up with me, so you you could run off with Sesshomaru?" He demanded.

My eyes widened as my head began to spin with questions, "What are you talking about- wait how did you know where I was?" I stuttered, completely confused and a bit frightened.

"Answer me Kagome!" He exclaimed in a dreadfully loud and angry tone.

I looked around to see two different groups of people staring with concerned and judgmental eyes.

"Naraku calm down, can we talk about this later in private?" I asked him in what I hoped was a soothing tone.

Naraku held his deathly gaze, "No now." He ordered me.

I sighed, "Fine, let's talk outside." I offered, not wanting to cause a scene.

"Fine." He growled, ill tempered.

We exited the theater through the back doors, once outside and away from stares Naraku continued yelling at me.

"Two weeks and you're already out with another guy!" He scolded me.

"Oh spare me the accusations! How the hell did you know where I was and who I was with?!" I spat as our tempers and attitudes began to sync.

"You're so obvious! Everyone knows, It's not that hard to keep tabs on you two!" Naraku screamed at me.

"Then you've been following me haven't you?!" I demanded, folding my arms.

Naraku ignored my question, "Tell me what's going on with you and Sesshomaru!" He exclaimed.

"If you already think you know then why are you asking?" I asked him, challenging his assumptions.

Naraku narrowed his eyes, "Is there something going on between you and Sesshomaru?" He demanded as his tone became threatening.

I glared at him, wow he was annoying when he was angry. "As far as I'm concerned, it's none of your business. Now leave me alone!" I ordered

I turned away from him and walked toward the door, I felt his eyes burning through me. Despite my instant fear I refused to pick up my speed, once I found the door handle and gave it a push I froze at the realization that it was locked.

I took a deep breath and went numb.

I didn't feel anything when he grabbed me and took me to his car.

I didn't feel anything when he took me to his home and made love to me on his unmade bed, I just starred at the beautiful collage he made out of our cheesy pictures and sticky notes that I had put on his locker.

Afterwards he held me and placed cold kisses on my face. He told me he loved me and I told him that I loved him too.

I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

...


End file.
